powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Ackdos Gill
is the Emperor of the Zangyack Empire, the father of Warz Gill, and uncle of Bacchus Gill. The Emperor's face can be seen on Zagin notes. Biography He sends his son to lead the second invasion force when the first was destroyed by the Super Sentai teams. However, feeling that his son is unable to control Earth on his own, Ackdos sends Damaras with him to oversee his son's actions and to keep him safe. After Warz was shot in the hand by Captain Marvelous, he exclaimed, "Not even my father ever hit me!" Eventually, Ackdos sends his two Dogormin to deliver the Great Warz for the Gigant Horse crew to use. After the death of Warz Gill, he arrives on the Gigant Horse himself followed by his elite guard who immediately throws Damaras in prison for failing to prevent his son's death. He then decides to invade Earth as a memorial for his late son. One of Ackdos' elite guards, Zatsurig, offers to personally attack the Gokaigers which Ackdos allows and also sends some of his own forces with him. He is later seen watching Zatsurig fail, even after being enlarged. After Zatsurig was destroyed by the Gokaigers, Ackdos gave Damaras a chance to redeem himself by taking down the Gokaigers. Damaras, with the help of Basco ta Jolokia, succeeded in capturing Captain Marvelous while the other Gokaigers bar Don were seemingly killed. Ackdos decided that Marvelous would have a public execution on Earth. However, this event was stopped by Don, Navi, the returned Gokaigers, and Basco's betrayal of Damaras. After the Gokaigers regrouped, Damaras met his end at their hands. Once his forces are gathered, using Insarn to weaken the Gokaigers, Ackdos proceeds to send the entire fleet down to Earth with the intent of killing the pirates and executing planetary genocide. The sheer amount of battleships was the ultimate outcome of the fight with the Gokaigers and their mecha, with the Space Pirates and the manifestations of the Super Sentai's Greater Powers shot down in flames. During the events of Super Hero Taisen, Ackdos was resurrected alongside his son to be part of the new Dai-Zangyack under Emperor Marvelous, where he was easily embarrassed by Warz's cowardly behavior towards their new leader. During the battle against the combined Super Sentai and Kamen Rider forces, the Gigant Horse made both Gill's grow giant and they fought against Go-BusterOh briefly. However, during the formation of Big Machine, Ackdos was quickly destroyed when the transformation caused the colossal mecha to side-swipe him. Appearances *Gokaiger Episode 11 - The Serious Rebellion (mentioned only) *Gokaiger Episode 34 - Dream Comes True (bank notes) *Gokaiger Episode 37 - The Strongest Fighting Machine (flashback) *Gokaiger Episode 41 - Something I Don't Want to Lose *Gokaiger Episode 42 - The Strongest Man in the Universe *Gokaiger Episode 43 - To The Legendary Hero *Gokaiger Episode 44 - A Lovely Christmas Eve *Gokaiger Episode 46 - Hero Eligibility *Gokaiger Episode 49 - The Greatest Treasure in the Universe *Gokaiger Episode 50 - The Day of Battle *Gokaiger Episode 51 - Farewell Space Pirates (death) *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (revival and second death) Notes See also "The Emperor" - Counterpart from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Empire Zangyack Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain